Veil
by Moonyro
Summary: She only meant it as a joke. But deep inside she knew she yearned for it.


Rain started to fall harder the more she approached her apartment. The forecast had announced it would be a bright and wonderful sunny day! That's why she went out without an umbrella even though Yoshiko warned her to take one with her, just in case. Her girlfriend, somehow, always –Actually, six out of ten times- knew when it was going to rain. ''It's a fallen angel's ability to sense climatic changes!'' she would say, and Riko would just play along with her because she loves her.

Riko shuddered when the strong wind of the night blew against her, it made her feel like walking into the artic. It made her jealous seeing everyone else under an umbrella and their warm coats and, those lovey-dovey couples warming each other up and- oh, there was someone else like her running in the rain, never mind feeling jealous, loser.

That's when she noticed several lights on her back.

Divine retribution some may call it (Yoshiko), Riko just calls it karma, right now they are the same thing. Did she make an ancient deity angry? Because having a few cars pass at her side splashing all the water on the street over her, while distracted by mocking someone else with her same luck it's not exactly pleasant. Perfect. Lovely day. The classes had been a mess with the teacher being a dick with the exams, she didn't eat because she forgot her purse at home and now this? All her textbooks damped in her backpack, her clothes heavier and a thirst for blood she had never felt before? What a bright and wonderful sunny day indeed.

Irritated, angry and frustrated, Riko strode forward with sluggish steps. She felt a tad terrible pleading to the heavens for Yoshiko to be normal the rest of the day, but she couldn't help it. All she needed was a hot bath, food, her girlfriend comforting her, and good sleep.

* * *

Arriving at the building had never felt so relieving. She didn't mind the elevator being out of order -of course it was- climbing up the stairs was better than being out in the unforgiving tempest. Each step felt heavier than the last, and she had to stop often to catch her breath.

Seventh floor, first door at her right. Home, sweet home. Riko unlocked the door and was enveloped by a lovely warmth. The lights were turned off, the TV was paused on a video. There was a bowl with a few snacks on it. Bluish light from the moon filtered through the windows, the lovely windows that used to have a curtain-

Wait. Where are the curtains? She washed them two days ago, and she made sure to tell Yoshiko to not put them in the washing machine.

''Yocchan? I'm home.''

She heard nervous steps from inside their room as if someone was getting up from the floor. That's when Yoshiko spoke, ''R-Riri! Wait for me right there I-'' then Riko heard a loud thud against the floor.

Yoshiko whined and Riko threw her backpack to the nearest seat before calling, ''Yocchan! Are you okay?'' She was about to run to Yoshiko, but Yoshiko stepped out of the room with something in her hands.

Riko was expecting the shorter girl to approach her and shower her in kisses and hugs like she usually does. Instead, Yoshiko ran to the entrance hall –almost falling due to the trail of water- and hid in the bathroom before calling, ''Stay right there! I want to show you something!''

Riko sighed, her pleads were for naught. She comforted herself with the thought that everything would be ok as long Yoshiko didn't attempt anything extreme. And if she _ did _ attempt something extreme, she wouldn't hear the end of it.

Speaking of it, Yoshiko was taking her time, and Riko feared she was right about it being something crazy. You never know, not with Yoshiko.

'What are you doing?''

''It's a- uh, thing. Just don't move from where you are! I-I need time!''

Riko frowned, if Yoshiko needed time to prepare, then this would be really, really bad, ''Time for what?''

''Y-you'll see!''

No, Riko didn't want to see it. She was exhausted and her patience couldn't take any more. She didn't want to yell at her, nor be angry with her, for Yoshiko didn't deserve that. So better stop it before it goes too far.

''Yocchan, listen, I'm really tired,'' she said. No response. ''Can't you show me tomorrow?'' Still, no response. Riko gritted her teeth. Gods, why does she never listen to anything she had to say? Why was she so selfish? Riko stepped further and said louder, ''Yoshiko! Look, I'm not really in the mood for any of your-!''

Her words died out as soon as they appeared. She felt her throat tighten and her vision was getting blurry. She brought her hands to cover her mouth, for she didn't want Yoshiko to see her doing weird faces.

And who could blame her when the fallen angel advanced to her holding an improvised bouquet. With the curtains over her head and falling to her body in a made-up veil. She walked forward with small, awkward steps. She smiled at her, her magenta eyes shining up to the dim light, and her face redder than any of the sweet strawberries she loved so much.

If Riko recalled correctly, she had only mentioned marriage once. She only meant it as a joke. Just to see Yoshiko's reaction. But deep inside she knew she yearned for it.

And there they stood, with the moon as their only witness, bathing them in her soft light. Yoshiko grabbed Riko's free hand, she was shaking, and yet she looked up, with the brightest smile Riko had ever seen.

''Hey... does it look like a veil?''

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
